Screaming for help Calling for love
by NeonLights55
Summary: A hurricane happens in Seaford. Four teens were the only ones to survive. Will they stay alive or fall down just like their world did.
1. Oh No!

**Kim's P.O.V**

Hello my name is Kimberly Ann-Sophia Crawford. I am 16 years old and love cheerleading and Karate. I am the head cheerleader for my school. We are called the Seaford Whales. I am a 4th degree black belt. I have honey blond hair that stops at my back. I also have brown eyes.

I have three best friends. Julie Sandler. She is 16 years old and has hazel eyes with brown hair that she changed to ombre hair. She is the assistant cheerleader and a 3rd degree black belt. Jerry is 17 years old. He comes from a Latino family. He is on the Football team as the assistant and a 2nd degree black belt. Jack Brewer. That name brings chills up my spine. Jack is 17 and has the most cutest face you could think of. He has chocolate-brown eyes, and luscious hair that stops at his neck. He has two extremely cute moles on his face. He is the Captain of the Football team and a 5th degree black belt.

It was a Saturday and karate practice. I changed into an orange top, white studded denim shorts, sandals with studs. I put on a love necklace, with some earrings. I put another one on top. I have two piercings. I put on some lip gloss and grabbed my stuff and walked to the dojo. The skies where grey. But its June. It should be sunny. I shook it off and let mother nature do her work. As I got to the gym that was in the strip mall in Seaford. I saw the guys and Julie doing nothing. I saw Julie dressed in some denim shorts, an oversized T-Shirt, and had her hair in small curls. She blue heart stud earrings and a bow tie necklace. She wore black vans. I saw her take the phone from her ear. The last words I heard her say was: Bye dad. So she must have been talking to her dad.

Jules dad was the Adam Sandler. He was also like our dad. I don't have any parents. They abandoned me when I was a kid. Adam treated me like I was his other daughter. Julie's parents are divorced. Her dad was Paris doing a movie. Same thing goes for Jack and Jerry. Their parents left when they were just kids so Adam also took them in.

I saw Jerry punching a dummy. Jack was doing push ups and Julie was on the counter were the trophies were saying here legs.

"Hey guys. Where Rudy." I asked looking around for him.

Jack shrugged. "When I got here the doors were opened but no Rudy."

"Hey do you know why the skies are grey. I mean it's 3 in the afternoon and June." Jerry said looking confused. This time I don't blame him.

"I was thinking the same thing when I got here." I said putting my bag down In my locker.

"Maybe it might just rain." Julie said.

"Yeah. Maybe." I said taking a seat on the bench. We kept talking until something happened. I was shaking. It wasn't just me. I looked over to Jack who was shaking. To Jerry then Julie.

Things started falling. I heard screaming coming from outside. The lockers all fell. Oh No. I thought

"EVERYONE TO THE CLOSET." Jack yelled. I ran faster than I thought I would. We all got in and close the door. We snuggled together. We all had scared faces. We just sat there for what felt like hours. We were still scared till we felt nothing. Everything stopped. We slowly. Like very slowly got up.

"Hold on." Jack said putting waving a hand stopping us. We stopped. _Man he's cute when he is serious. _Stop I mentally said to myself. Not now. He popped his head out the door and gasped. He opened the door wider. We saw everything. The dojo was a big mess. It was all down and so was the ceiling. I heard soft crying. I looked over and saw Julie being comforted by Jerry. "Shh princesa." he said in her hair. Jerry always had a crush on her.

I looked over and saw blood. Lots of it. I cringed at the sight.

_Baby I got love for thee_  
_ So deep inside of me I don't know where to start_  
_ (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)_  
_ (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_ I love you more than anything_  
_ But the words can't even touch what's-_

The ringtone belonged to Julie. I saw her face lite up when she saw the caller.

(**Julie**/_Dad_)

**Dad**

_Julie Oh my goodness. It's so good to hear your voice. Are you ok. I heard what happened._

**Yeah I'm good.**

_Great how's Kim Jack and Jerry are they alright._

**Their good. Were all together.**

_Ok. So what are you going to do. I can't go anywhere. Their holding me by my will here. _

**Don't worry dad we'll find a way.**

_Ok. Got back to the house and get all what you guys need. Be safe, and don't get hurt. Call me every hour ok. Love you._

**Ok. Love you to. Bye.**

_Bye._

(Click)

"Alright. That was Dad. We can't stay here it's not safe. We have to go somewhere. But were going to my house first." She said. She said "Dad" because he was like our dad to.

"Wait one question. How do you still get reception." I asked not believing it.

She just shrugged. We started walking to Jules house. Jack was holding me so I wouldn't get hurt. Man he is so warm and cute.

We go to her house. It was pretty damaged.

"Alright get what you need and pack light." She said eyeing Jerry. We all laughed. Me and Jack went to the Kitchen. It was really bad but still standing. We grabbed a backpack and pack things that would keep us awake and thing that's won't rotten. We went back to where we started. We saw Jerry with some cloths. We saw Julie with credit cards and Galaxy phones.

"Alright these are credit cards that have over 5 thousand dollars in them." She said

"Really." Jerry said about to break it. Julie quickly stopped him. "Not literally." we rolled our eyes at him.

"And these are phones." She handed each of us a phone.

Before we left we grabbed some new cloths.

I wore light blue hoodie and a tank top inside. leggings, and uggs. I let my hair down. I grabbed two hair bands. A purse to keep my phone, lip balm, and credit card. I wore black heart earrings, and a snowflake necklace. And some blue beats.

Julie wore a grey Minnie Mouse sweater with grey leggings, and grey uggs. Silver rose earrings. A watch. And a purse. With a pink hoodie. And red beats.

The boys simply wore hoodies, vans with jeans. They also had beats. They let us hold their cards and phones. And beats. Jerry had a green one. Jack had a navy blue one.

"Alright lets start walking." Julie said. And with that we left.

* * *

**ALRIGHTY! That's all for today. I really hope you like it. The girls outfits are going to be on my profile. Oh and Please Review. If you follow or do anything with this story make sure to Review. Bye!**


	2. Jealousy and Snuggles

**Jack's P.O.V-**

It's been three days. Three days since the hurricane. Three days since we've walked. Three days since all hope have been lost. We were still in the clothes that we wore before we left. The thing is that we don't know where we are. We called dad so many times. He is still in Paris. He is happy to know that we are ok.

"I'm tired of walking." Julie said putting her things down, and stretching.

"Me to." Kim said doing the same thing. _Man is she beautiful or what. _

"Do you think we should take a train and stop walking around not knowing where we are or where were going." Jerry suggested.

"That's actually a good idea." Kim said. Jerry smiled popping his collar.

"Don't do that." Julie said. We smirked at our friends stupidity.

"Here let me ask." I said going up to a oldwoman.

"Um. Excuse me but where is here."

"Here, oh you're in Arizona." she said with a really high voice pointing to a sign.

"Oh Thank so very much." I said going to the guys.

"Well it looks like where in Arizona." I said. When I said that Jules face popped up.

"I know a great place where we can stay. It's a hotel not to far away." She said calling a taxi.

Then a yellow taxi appeared out of nowhere. We got in and Julie told him the address. He nodded and took us there. It was pretty hard sitting in a small car. The good thing is that I was next to Kim.

We got there in no time. Julie paid the man and in front of us was a really big Hotel. It was the Hotel of Arizona.

We walked in and it was beautiful.

"Wow. This place is beautiful." Kim said

It was all gold. People running around getting to where they needed to be. There was a fairly large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was... beautiful.

"Alright. Lets check in, and remember were only staying for today." Kim said

We walked up to the front desk, and saw a woman who looked like she was in her teens. Maybe she was 18 or 20.

When we got there Jerry wouldn't stop playing with the bell. When he was about to touch it Kim smacked his hand away. He pouted but got over it.

"How may I help you?" She asked eyeing me. I could tell Kim saw because she was starting to make a fist. She then spoke.

"Um. Yes we would like to buy two rooms for the night." She had a fake smile on. The lady glared at Kim. Kim shot one back. Before anything else could happen Jerry spoke up.

"Can we just get the key." When she did she gave us two keys. One said 3G, and the other said 3H. Julie took the one that said 3H.

"Alright so me and KIM," she yelled the last part getting Kim's attention. "Are going to share a room. While you and Jerry share another. So...Bye." She grabbed Kim's arm and they went to the elevators.

"Well I guess it's just you and me buddy." Jerry said swinging his arm over my shoulder. I glared at him and he quickly let go of me. I chuckled at my idiotic friend as we made our way to the elevators.

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

Julie pulled well as I could say dragged me to the elevator. She cliked the up button and it made a 'DING' sound. We went in and she asked me. Or kind of told me

"You have a crush on Jack. Do you. " she said hand on her hip and giving me a smirk.

"Whaat. Psh.. Puh- lease. Jack no ,no, no. Is it that obvious."I said putting my hands in my face.

"Yes, yes it is. Don't worry I think he likes you to." She said

'DING'

We got out of the elevator and made our way to the room.

"You know. I think that Jerry likes you." I said with a smirk on my face. I could tell she was blushing.

"I don't think so. Jerry and me are different." She said unlocking the door. The room was nice. It had two large queen beds, a desk and a flat screen TV. It also had a bathroom. There were two showers in them. I layed my things on the bed that was on the far left. It had crimson sheets and pillows. Julie's bed was on the far right. It had golden colored sheet and pillows.

"What do you mean you are different. You guys both like the same things. Dancing, playing around, not paying attention." I said the last one to her because she was dozing off.

"What." She said shaking her head.

"The only thing different about you guys is that you get better grades. And he doesn't." I said. She was about to go against it but didn't do anything.

She signed and said, "Well maybe your right. But you can't tell him, Jack, or anybody." She said seriously. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"So you do have a crush on Jerry." I said.

"And. You have a crush on Jack." She said smirking

I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever. So this is between us, and nobody else."

"Yup." She said grabbing a towel. I did the same and we both took a shower. In different showers of course.

But little did they know is that the boy were listening the whole time.

Still Kim's P.O.V

Julie got out of the shower before I did. I got out and put on a 'I love sleep' top and some shorts. The floor wood was cold so I put on some slippers, I also put my hair in some terrible way. Julie wore 'Nap Time' top shorts and slipper boots. She put her hair in a braid. We turned on the tv and watched Pretty Little Liars. We were about to order some pizza but the door opened. It was the boys and they had smirks on their faces. I turned to Julie who was also confuesd.

"What's so funny." I asked the boys who were smiling like Idiots. They continued to smile and said nothing. We shrugged it off and went back to ordering pizza. Before we could go back to ordering the pizza, I asked the boys what they would like.

"Pizza's fine." They both said. Wow this is wierd.

We ordered cheese for Jerry and Julie, and sausage for me and Jack. The pizza came and I went to go pay. The guy was flirting with me and asking me for my number. That was when Jack came and put his arm around my waist and pulled me toward him. I swear I was blushing like a mad woman. We went back in and I saw Julie making kissy faces. My eyes widened as she did that. I honestly hoped Jack didn't see that. We watched The Conjering. Me and Jack snuggled up and ate pizza. I think Jack could tell that I was getting scared so he pulled me closer to him. I looked over and saw Julie asleep and Jerry running his fingers through her hair. His other hand was other his arm was over her waist pulling her closer to him protectively. Man she looked so peaceful. I haven't seen that in days. I smiled at the hopefully about to be couple. That was the last thing I saw before I was out.


	3. Shirtless boys and Blusshing

**Julie's P.O.V**

I woke up the next day on my bed. I remembered all what happened a few days ago. I felt like I lost everything. But I didn't. I still had Kim, Jack, and Jerry. Oh Jerry. He was the best thing that ever happed to me. Well other than the others and my dad yeah.

I unlocked my phone and saw that it was 8:15. I got up and went to the bathroom. I saw Kim asleep snuggled to the covers. I smiled to myself. I entered the bath room and turned on the water to hot. I waited while I did I brushed my teeth. The water was hot by the time I was done. I stripped off my cloths and entered the shower. It felt so good on my skin. I shampooed my hair with my strawberry shampoo. I then washed my body with my apple bottle soap. I was finished and I smelled good. I wrapped a towel around my skin and hair. I walked to my phone again and saw that it was 8:50. It took me 35 minuets in the bathroom. I walked over and saw Kim still asleep. I went over a shook her. She slowly woke up fluttering her eyes.

"Morning Kimmy." I said walking over to my suitcase that had my cloths in them.

"Morning Jules." She said getting up. "When did you wake up." She asked

"About 40 or 35 minuets ago. Come on take a shower." I said tossing a different towel at her. She gladly accepted it and went to the shower.

I went back to looking for what to wear. Since it was hot I decided to wear something open. I wore a crop top that said "_Yonce." _It was black and stopped above my belly button. I put my belly ring in. I then wore some black short shorts. I grabbed some zebra printed socks. And some studded high tops. Jerry likes high tops so why not. Stop thinking about Jerry. I mentally slapped myself. I put my hair in a bun wrapped in a pink bandana. When I washed my hair the blonde part of it went off so it was plain brown. my natural hair color. I was done with my clothing. when I was done I played with my phone I was playing Jetpack Joyride trying to get the S.A.M. Yah I completed it. they gave me more coins since I have everything. I kept playing. Kim then came out and got dressed. She wore a "_You Got Served." _white crop top. It also showed he belly button. She put in her belly ring. Then she put on some denim high waisted shorts with four buttons. She put on ankle robot socks and High tops. Her hair was in a bun. She grabbed her phone.

"Wanna to go check on the boys." She said getting her phone, and purse.

"Sure." I said getting mine. We walked over to the boys room which was next door. Kim knocked on the door. Then there in front of us was a shirtless Jack. I rolled my eyes while Kim tried hiding her blush. I only chuckled and said, "Hey, Jack you better hurry up before you kill her." I said walking past him. O.M.G this room was a mess.

"What did you guys do." Kim yelled. I kept walking unlit I tripped over a shoe. I was ready to hit the floor but I didn't instead someone caught me. it was. Jerry. And he was shirtless. And he had a six-pack. I bit my lip so nothing would come out. I was loving the moment. Then it just got awkward. I pulled myself up and said thanks. I felt heat on my cheeks. Wait I was blushing. I quickly turned and covered my face.

"Hey, Jerry you better hurry up before you kill her." Kim said mocking me. I gave her a death glare and she just laughed harder.

"Anyway how about we go get some breakfast." Jack said. We all said sure. The guys put on shirts and we left. As we went to the lobby. Lets just say there were a lot of teenagers. The girls were all over Jack and Jerry while the boys were over me and Kim. We finally managed to get threw. We went to a table and started talking. That's when a land in her early 30's came over to us.

"Um hello. Sorry to intrude but you look so familiar." she said looking closely at me.

"Um. I don't think so." I said scooting my chair away from her. Now I'm scared and uncomfortable.

"Yeah you do. It's at the tip of my tongue. Oh wait you're Juliana Nicole Rosalinda Sandler. Adam Sandler's Kid.

_Damn It. _"Are you sure you don't have the wrong person. I mean she's beautiful, fun, creative, hilarious, sweet, cra-" I saw Kim, Jack, and Jerry shaking their heads. I know what there thinking. You are her.

"Are you forreal. Look here." she gave me her phone and she was on google images. Wow stalker much. There was a picture of me at the beach. I slide it to the next pne and there was one at the dojo. Me, Kim, Jerry, Jack, and Rudy.

"I still don't know what your talking about." I said giving her phone back.

"Come on. You can give up the act. Its not like I'm going to tell anyone." I saw hope in her eyes. I looked over to the guys and Kim. They all nodded.

"Fine. I'm Juliana Nicole Rosalind Sandler. A.K.A Adam Sandler's kid. A.A.K.A Julie." **(A/N. If you don't know what A.A.K.A means it means Also. Also. Known. As. I don't know if I just made it up or not what ever. Back to the story.")**

"Wow. Can I have a picture." she said. I was kind of freaked out that a thirty year old would want my autograph. WOW. I got up and smiled at the phone. She took one selfie and a regular picture that was taken by Kim.

"Thank You." she said walking away.

"Welcome." I yelled back. Once she officially left Kim, Jack, and Jerry started laughing. I looked at them as if they were crazy.

"That's not funny." I said. They stopped laughing. It was silent till we looked over at each other at laughed hard.

"Ok, ok. It was funny. Come on Jerry lets go get some food." I grabbed his arm and we went to the bar.

**Kim's P.O.V**

Me and Jack were the only one's at the table. It was quiet till he spoke.

"Um... Kim can I ask you a question." he asked nervously scratching his head.

"Sure. Shoot." I turned to face him.

"Ok so I have a family member who called me last night. He told me that he over heard a friend that was a girl who he liked talk about liking him. But he doesn't want her to know so he want's to do something special. What should he do?" He was scratching his head again. Does he have a rash.

"Well he should do something based on her personality. If she's fun then don't take her to a fancy dinner. Take her to the movies, and an amusement park. If she is serious all the time than take her to a dinner, and or the park."

"What if she is both fun and serious. What should I do. I mean tell him."

"Well take her to a place where you guys can relax and have fun. You know get to know each other."

He nodded. "Thanks Kim. I'll tell him."

"Anytime." I said. As soon as that was over Julie and Jerry came over with the breakfast. There was waffles, pancakes, sausages, bacon, and grits. With orange juice for the boys and apple juice for me, and Julie.

**45 minuets of eating, laughing, calling, picture taking, and flirting later.**

"Hey it's only one forty-eight. How bout we do something yo." Jerry said as we were throwing our plates away. They were plastic. CHEAP.

"Yeah we should." Jack said

"K" me and Julie said.

* * *

**? P.O.V**

I should have stayed. I should have never left. Why did I even leave. I should have protected them. I only hope they will be safe. They will soon see me. Hopefully.

* * *

**Hey people. Can you guess who ? is. Well REVIEW. Bye Love Yall. PEACE OUT. Oh and Outfits will ALWAYS be online. Now Bye my Fans.**


End file.
